


Meet the Fox

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [501]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, Fox Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stiles isn't named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/28/20: “tub, like, blood”Foxesdomake some very weird sounds, some of them scream-like.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [501]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Meet the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/28/20: “tub, like, blood”
> 
> Foxes _do_ make some very weird sounds, some of them scream-like.

Derek heard what sounded like a blood-curdling scream but he'd lived in the woods long enough to know a fox's mating call when he heard one.

It was a disturbing screech but not enough to dislodge Derek from his comfy seat where, watching his favorite movie, he ate an entire tub of popcorn by himself.

Not till the scream came from right outside his back door did he decide to investigate.

There stood a naked young man with fox ears, fox tail, and a look in his eyes that made Derek forget the movie and welcome the lovely creature indoors.


End file.
